


Double Trouble

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HPA!AU, Sibling!AU, We'll see I guess, anyways idk if it'll even get romantic in here, dont expect too much from this, i think about this dynamic more then id like to admit, im gonna keep it open in case i add more chapters but, tbh this is just... a fun thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Just a sibling AUi mean could you IMAGINE if Ouma and Iruma grew up together? Holy shit.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> the title is subject to change
> 
> tbh this is p old lmao i wrote this at the same time i wrote Overthinker =^) I've just been tweaking it constantly cause the original plan was to have it be a post Tragedy thing. Like Shu and kichi and them are the future Ultimates. But then i was like 'idk if i wanna do that' so fuck it, its just another HPA AU with kichi and the rabbit being 'related'... 
> 
> Or they grew up together and had their bad habits run off on each other lmao oooh boi...
> 
> I mostly wrote this because i remember reading somewhere how Miu and Kokichi were like... the most despised during the killing game for obvious reasons so my head was like 'imagine if kichi's lying ways rubbed off on miu and mui's slutty ways rubbed off on kichi god damn'
> 
> and i wrote this at 1 a.m i think.
> 
> anyways like that tag says, this isn't like priority or anything... but im gonna leave it open in case i write more chapters *shrug

Saihara took a few deep breaths as he stood in front of his new school. Hope's Peak Academy. A prestigious school for teens with ultimate talents. When he got the invite to attend as the Ultimate detective, he almost passed out. Or maybe he did pass out? He definitely remembers his uncle fanning him with the invitation and yelling.

 

Well then. Whatever.

 

He was going in with, what he hoped, was a somewhat confident attitude. It didn't really last, what with all the amazing students scattered about and his anxiety levels skyrocketing with each step but no one can say he didn't try!

 

He stood in the lobby, staring at a conveniently placed map, confused. This was quite a big school... he was  _ positive _ he'd get lost without an escort…

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

Saihara jumped a little, a hand automatically gripping to his hat as he turned towards the voice. Oh well, ask and yee shall receive?...

 

“H-hello? You're talking to me right?” Saihara asked shyly.

 

The boy nodded as he stopped in front of him. Brown spiky hair with one, thick strand that defied gravity (so there  _ ARE _ others out there…) and green friendly eyes. The boy gave him a small smile. “You're one of the new students for class 79 right?”

 

“Y-yes.” he said nodding quickly. “I-I'm Saihara Shuichi. The, um, Ultimate Detective.”

 

The boy's eyes lit up. “I see! Welcome to Hope's Peak! I'm Naegi Makoto,” he said holding his hand out for a handshake.

 

Saihara gripped his hand and shook it with a nervous smile. Well at least his palms weren't sweaty. He hoped.

 

“I'm pretty much your escort for the morning. It's pretty easy to get lost in here if you don't know where you're going,” Naegi said, nodding once then walking on ahead.

 

Saihara followed behind and took the opportunity to really look around. This place just felt so… rich. Saying he was intimidated would be a massive understatement. Considering his humble living up until now, this was… well, something. 

 

Once they got to the homeroom, Naegi did a quick rundown of how the first few days were gonna go, when lunch time was, when classes were over, etc.

 

“I'll be back in a few hours to show you guys to the cafeteria ok? After lunch a teacher will come by to show you all around campus and where the dorms are.”

 

“Ok, thank you very much Naegi,” Saihara nodded before looking towards the door to the classroom. “Am I… the first student here?...”

 

“Oh no, there were a few before you. Go in and introduce yourself!” He gave the shy detective an encouraging smile.

 

“O-ok… thank you again,” he smiled back before heading into the classroom. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to calm his nerves before looking around the room. 

 

So far it was just 6 other students… A blonde with musical clips in her hair, pink sweater vest and pretty light purple eyes, a short guy wearing a black hat and a biker type outfit with, what looked like, a cigarette hanging from his lips (they allowed those in here?...), a very mature looking girl in a maid outfit, a guy with weird hair that was wearing his jacket kinda… awkwardly, a red head in a witch's hat and magician outfit and another girl in a blue school girl outfit with 2 long, twist ponytails.

 

The girl in the pink sweater bounded over to him first. “Hi! You're another of our classmates right?” She smiled brightly at him and he felt his face flush.

 

“Y-yeah… Um, hello. I'm Saihara Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective,” he said hiding as much of his face as possible behind the hat.

 

“Wow, a detective?! That's cool! I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist! Come in and introduce yourself to the others! We're all friendly people i promise.” 

 

Saihara peeked from under his hat and saw her smiling gently at him and couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. “Ok.”

 

XxXxX

 

Akamatsu was an absolute angel. She was kind and patient and Saihara immediately felt comfort in her presence. He learned the names of the other students that were already there and even managed to have a little bit of a conversation with everyone while they waited for the others to arrive.

 

Maybe this school won't be so bad after all? 

 

Out of everyone who showed up, the only ones who kinda scared him were Chibashira and Harukawa but the latter didn't seem to want to be intimidating? She just had that face. Momota seemed to take an immediate interest in her though…

 

Yumeno went on about how magic was real and Chibashira encouraged it. He learned real quick not to say how that was impossible.

 

Kirumi was apparently all business. She held herself as the Ultimate Maid and took pride in it.

 

Hoshi kept to himself soooo he didn't know much about him other then him being the Ultimate Tennis Player...

 

Yonaga was a little strange with her talk about Atua... but harmless.

 

K1-B0, or Keebo, was an actual robot! But he acted like any other kid if not just a bit more socially awkward then him (which, honestly, is impressive).

 

Amami gave off a very chill aura that was just as comfortable as Akamatsu's. They may get along really well if he’s ever able to look at him without blushing ( _ he was really pretty ok?!?! _ ).

 

Shirogane was suuuper into anime and things related to it. Seriously. She went on for a while about her favorite mangas but she was pretty much harmless.

 

Shinguji gave him weird vibes but he was super passionate about humanity and life so that was cool…?

 

Gokuhara was….  _ HUGE JEEZ, _ but he soon learned he was just a gentle giant who really,  _ really _ liked bugs. And being a gentleman. Precious.

 

The day was actually going by pretty slowly but it felt so calm and relaxed that he didn't even care. About an hour and a half passed since Saihara got there and since there was no actual class for them that day since it was their first day together, they were encouraged to socialize and get to know one another. Which was surprisingly easy for Saihara. Although… there was something that bothered him... Doing a quick head count he noticed there were only 14 students? Huh, shouldn't there be-

 

Saihara and most of the others in the room jumped as the door was slammed open. 

 

“Wassup mothers and fuckers!?” 

 

Oh.

 

A girl wearing a tight pink shirt that showed off way too much cleavage with a miniskirt that was just long enough to prevent flashing everyone and goggles strapped to her head swaggered in loudly with a much shorter boy behind her. The boy wore a checkered scarf and a completely white outfit, the jacket strangely resembling a straitjacket with mismatched colored buttons. He hummed as he made his way to the teachers desk and sat on it, kicking his legs as he looked at everyone with an innocent smile.

 

Too innocent. 

 

_ Suspect _ .

 

As soon as that smile curved into a smirk, Saihara  _ knew _ all peace just flew out the window.

 

“It's nice~ to finally meet my newest followers!~” He said crossing one leg over the other and leaning back on his head, head tilting slightly. “Your Ultimate Supreme Leader, Ouma Kokichi, has arrived. Please! No applause! I know it's a big deal and all but,” he started looking at his painted nails with faux interest, “I am a humble man”

 

Literally everyone but Akamatsu and Gokuhara rolled their eyes at the proclamation. Whether from amusement or annoyance depend on the person.

 

“Well he's uh… eccentric?...”

 

Not the word Saihara would've used but sure.

 

Even the girl he showed up with rolled her eyes before addressing the others in the room, “I hope you pile o’ virgins know how to hang loose in here! Name's Iruma Miu, Ultimate Inventor, and the most beautiful genius woman to ever grace your presence”

 

“Ah, you guys can just ignore my slutty sister over there.”

 

So they were... related?...

 

“Don't tell them to ignore me ya cuck!” Iruma said before slapping Ouma's arm with the back of her hand lightly.

 

“Whatever hoe~ Anyways, y'all wanna introduce yourselves or what? I mean it doesn't matter to me if you do or not. I already know all your names and talents,” he smiled as he twirled at his own hair.

 

What?

 

“How could you possibly know our names and talents?!” Momota yelled, fists clenched.

 

“I have my sources~ Momota~” Ouma shrugged with a grin. “As the leader of a top secret organisation with thousands of members, its suuuper easy to get some info on my soon to be classmates!”

 

Saihara raised an eyebrow. Top secret organisation?...

 

“...or was that a lie?...”

 

“He just got here and he's already pissing me off….” Momota grumbled. 

 

“Calm down, he's just trying to command attention,” Harukawa said.

 

“It's true, the little gremlin gets off on it,” Iruma said, now sitting next to Ouma.

 

“Like you're one to talk Ms.Exhibitionist.”

 

Everyone pretty much just went back to their own conversations in an attempt to ignore the 2 bickering on the teachers desk.

 

Saihara couldn't help but be curious about these 2 though… Especially Ouma. A secret organization with thousands of members? That did perk his interest but it also sounded like a kid playing pretend… Not to mention the way they talk to each other. He didn't have siblings himself, sure, but was it normal to call each other such derogatory terms?

 

Well, everyone was different. Maybe they were just that strange.

 

“Hey!” Ouma called out then knocked on the table loudly.

 

Everyone continued to ignore him.

 

“Oof, owwwieee, first day and y’all are already ignoring me?...” 

 

Saihara frowned.

 

_ Ignore him, ignore him, he's just fishing for more attention, focus on Akamatsu- _

 

A whine. “I-i just w-wanted to tell you guys something i-important….” he choked out before followed by a wail that legit caught everyone off guard. “You guys are a bunch of meanies! RuRu, they're being to me!” He yelled and buried his face in Iruma's chest, tears still flowing.

 

What the fu-

 

“Jeez, we only been here for, like, 20 minutes and y'all already made my bro cry?!” Iruma frowned before petting the crying boy. “Well?! Y'all gonna apologize or what?!”

 

Chibashira, Hoshi and Harukawa narrowed their eyes in suspicion… Nevertheless, everyone mumbled out apologise to the crying boy. 

 

The crying stopped immediately and once he lifted his head, the 2 snorted as they tried to hold back laughter. “L.M.A.O, you guys actually fell for that,” Iruma scoffed.

 

Saihara could practically taste the murderous intent.

 

“Yeah, my lil shit of a bro here is a big liar. Like 98% of the shit he says probably ain't true.”

 

“Nishishi~ Ruuude Iruma~ only 95% ain't true~ Hah, like, I told ya coming this school was gonna be fun~ And that was true~” he smirked, tilting his head onto Iruma's shoulder.

 

“Ehh… I guess... as long as things don't get boring later…” the inventor pouted while tilting her head on top of Ouma's.

 

“Oh! That won't be a problem at all~” he purred, a devious smile curving his lip. “I'll make sure we have pleeenty of entertainment… Nishishi~”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Maki might kill Kichi by lunch time.


End file.
